freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaians
The Gaians are a radical eco-terrorist faction opposed to any alteration to the natural environment of a planet specifically those brought about by terraforming. The Gaians fly Civilian Startrackers and Hawks equipped with their own Photon cannons. These slow refiring Photon Cannons range from the Class 3 Avenger to the Class 6 Gaia's Savior Type B and have an easily distinguishable red hue. Area of Influence The Gaians' efforts mainly revolve around stopping Planetform, Inc., but when given the shot to take out Bretonia convoys, they will. Gaian fighter wings are most active in Edinburgh where they launch attacks from their base, Islay. Islay's proximity to the Tau-31 jump hole make it easy to launch strikes on Planet Harris. Gaian wings can also be found throughout the New London system. Bases Under Control *Islay Base - Edinburgh System (Headquarters) Official Faction Standings *ALLIES: **None *ENEMIES **Planetform, Inc. **BMM **Orbital Spa and Cruise **Bretonia Police **Bretonia Armed Forces **Bounty Hunters Actual Faction Standings (Bribes/Missions) ALLIES: *None ENEMIES: *Planetform (-0.65) *Orbital Spa and Cruise (-0.65) *BMM (-0.65) *Bounty Hunters Guild (-0.65) *Bretonia Police (-0.65) *Bretonia Armed Forces (-0.65) *Xenos (-0.65) *Bowex (-0.30) *Outcasts (-0.30) Empathy (Rep Grinding Info) Allies *Unioners (+0.20) *LWB (+0.15) *Blood Dragons (+0.05) *Bundschuh (+0.05) *Farmers Alliance (+0.05) Enemies *Planetform (-0.40) *Orbital Spa and Cruise (-0.25) *BMM (-0.20) *Bowex (-0.20) *Bounty Hunters Guild (-0.15) *Bretonia Police (-0.15) *Bretonia Armed Forces (-0.10) *Independent Miners Guild (-0.10) *Xenos (-0.05) *Gateway Shipping (-0.05) *Liberty Rogues (-0.05) *Red Hessians (-0.05) Rep Hack Locations *Islay Base (Gaians), Edinburgh system - 11.11% *Trafalgar Base (Junkers), New London system - 10.70% *Planet New London (Bretonia Police), New London system - 0.56% News GAIANS DELAY AYR TERRAFORMING EFFORT: EDINBURGH -- New London has asked the Canterbury based company to provide tangible evidence of its progress in all terraforming efforts following the latest funding request by the troubled Ayr operation. Officials at Planetform blamed the Gaians for causing the Ayr terraforming project to fall so disastrously behind schedule. "The constant attacks that we suffer from the terrorists have created many unanticipated delays" said William Hendershank, a Planetform executive. The Green Front has called for a full government audit of the Ayr and Harris projects. FIVE KILLED IN CANTERBURY ATTACK: CANTERBURY -- Planetform's New London base, Canterbury, was the victim of a small raid by Gaians yesterday. The station itself suffered minimal damage, but an inbound personnel transport was destroyed as it attempted to dock. Bounty Hunters at the station scrambled immediately and pursued the three Gaian ships as they fled. The five killed were low-level Planetform employees, so the attack was likely nothing more than a random strike. This marks the fifth Gaian strike in the last month. Authorities are concerned that the eco-terrorist threat could be growing. Rumors "Back in New London, more than a few people are starting to question the official media's version of the Gaians. Instead of engaging in general piracy, the Gaians focus their efforts on Gaia and terraforming-related activities in Bretonia. I must admit, it is a unique planet that represents something that we have lost in Bretonia. It's worth protecting from Cobalt mining, or whatever BMM wanted to do." - Harrison Cawdron, Bowex, Luxury Liner Shetland "Bowex does not officially take a stand on Gaia or terraforming in general. I personally feel that it has been a tremendous waste of government money that could've been better spent in a clean-up of Leeds, or in subsidizing new technology research to make Bretonia more competitive with the other Houses." - Harrison Cawdron, Bowex "The Gaians have recently begun raiding the Stokes and Birmingham plants, apparently because they believe we are guilty of producing gases subsequently used in terraforming operations. In my opinion, this guilt by association is not constructive and further alienates their cause from the common man in Bretonia." - Henry Jones, BMM, Thames Outpost "Those miserable Gaians do not realize how badly they are hurting the people of Bretonia. They have slowed down our operations immeasurably in Tau-31. The Gaian spin doctors of Green Front won't be able to save them from the mob when the citizens realize what the Gaians have cost them." ''- Gary Bass, Planetform, Freeport 6 ''"I've seen company documents that described negligible amounts of Cobalt on Gaia. It was a ploy for the government to let us in and begin full-scale strip mining of Aluminum and Titanium, the Basic Alloy metals that we have almost exhausted in Stokes. So, the Gaians and Cambridge researchers were not unfounded in their accusations." - Franklin Beeching, BMM, Luxury Liner Shetland "Business has been very good on the Shetland. The Bretonian populace enjoys visiting an unspoiled paradise like Gaia. Unfortunately, tourists' impressions of Gaia have served to increase public sympathy for the Gaian movement, making it more difficult to obtain government funds for eradicating the terrorists." - Shetland Bartender Jerome Glennan "Those Gaians are a bunch of upper-class Cambridge snobs that don't have their heads screwed on straight. I would welcome a new planet to live on. It's got to be better than the catastrophe they call Leeds." - Miner William Roberts, BMM Category:Factions Category:Bretonia Factions Category:Criminal Factions Category:Criminals